The way you look tonight
by BadassGenius
Summary: Set in Dharma Times. Sawyer needs to talk to Juliet about something so important that could change his life, their lives, forever. It's a birthday present for my sweet friend Sunflower, read more in Author's Note!


**Fandom:** LOST  
**Character: **James & Juliet  
**Rating:** T  
**Status**: Complete (One-Shot)  
**Disclaimer : **Characters and show belong to ABC. Title belongs to Maroon5.  
**Author's Note: **This is a birthday present for my lovely Sunflower! Happy Birthday, bb! I wish you the best, always and forever! You know I love you 3 || Honestly speaking, this story wasn't planned. I started to write and it turned even longer than what I imagined. I hope you'll like it!

**The way you look tonight.**

It was July and the sun was shining high, even if it was dinner time. The only good thing about the island was the weather, according to most of the people living there.

James Sawyer Ford's workday had come to an end and he decided to go home right away because he had something really important to do. Something that would have changed his life forever. For better or for worse.

Juliet Burke had just taken a shower when she heard her boyfriend coming home. He looked tired, as usual, but there was something in his eyes different in his eyes. They were excited and frightened at the same time.

"Hi honey" she greeted him.

"Hey Blondie" he replied and hugged her tight.

Her hair smelled like sunflowers and she looked beautiful in her light blue skirt and her white shorts. Her skin was a little tanned and her hair was so soft that he would touch it forever.

She hugged him back, inhaling his natural scent. Her hands caressed his face and her lips touched his ones, becoming one thing only in less than one minute.

Her lips tasted like strawberry and, kissing her, James started to feel more and more anxious every second. He really needed to talk to her but he was scared because it was something he had never done before and, frankly, he didn't even know how to do it.

"I have to ask you something" he stated, separating from her and caressing her cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked him, concerned. James really looked serious and she had never seen him that anxious before.

"I uh…" he started, looking for the best words to say it. He wanted it to be special, not rushed "Let's sit" he suggested, leading Juliet to the comfortable sofa in their living room.

"You're scaring me, James" she admitted, looking at him in the eyes.

He looked at her one last time and took her hand. That night, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Will you marry me, Juliet?" he proposed, pulling a gorgeous ring out of his pocket.

Juliet's eyes started to sparkle even more than the diamond set on the ring and they got teary in few seconds. She flung her arms around James' neck and her shiny tears wet his rough neck.

She was about to answer the best question she had ever been asked in her whole life but he gently pulled her away and put the engagement ring on her wedding finger.

"Juliet" he summoned up all his bravery and looked at her straight in the eyes "Before you say anything" he took a deep breath "I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the sun to my summer sky, the peanut butter to my sliced bread… you're the star that enlightens my darkest sky. You've been with me when everybody walked away, you're…" he cleared his throat because his voice was starting to break, touched "You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I don't care we're on this freaking island, I don't care we're in the seventies… All I care is that I want you in my life. Always and forever."

These were the sweetest words somebody had ever told to Juliet. She was crying like a baby, she was feeling loved and admired like she had never felt before.

"I'd be honored to be your wife, James" she finally whispered, her voice was broken by the sobbing.

He sweetly pulled a lock of blonde hair away from her face and kissed her.

"I love you, Juliet" he said right after the kiss.

"I love you too, James" she nodded "I love you so much. I love you like I've never loved anybody else before. You're my everything" she wiped away her own tears.

"Juliet Ford" he chuckled "It sounds good, huh?"

"It really does" she laughed between the tears.

"It looks beautiful on you" he told her, looking at the ring.

"It's beautiful, James" she couldn't stop staring at her ring "Thank you."

"You deserve it, Blondie" he replied, warmly "Now…" he continued, his voice was malicious and seductive "Let's go and have some fun. As future husband and wife" he stood up and picked her up in his arms, holding her tightly.

"Good idea, Mr. Ford" she chuckled.

"I'm glad you agree, Mrs. Ford" he giggled while opening their bedroom's room with his right foot.

James placed Juliet on their bed and they spent one of their most romantic nights ever. While having sex with his fiancé, James thought how lucky he was to have such an awesome woman by his side. According to him, she was flawless. She simply was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

While having sex with her fiancé, Juliet thought how lucky she was to have James by her side. He was everything she needed, everything she would have ever wanted. She knew he would have been an amazing husband and she was sure that he would have never made her suffer like her previous men did.

The funny thing was that both James and Juliet felt asleep, exhausted and satisfied, thinking about their future babies. They didn't talk about it that night but they mutually agreed that they would have made beautiful babies.


End file.
